


Godly Blessing(s)

by HSavinien



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Superheroes, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boostle Kink-meme prompt: Ted/Booster, wingfic. Any kind of wings will do, and I'm not picky about who gets them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godly Blessing(s)

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers besides their huge crushes on each other, set in no specific timeline except that both are healthy.

"But..."  Booster's mouth opened and closed uselessly for a few moments as he stared at the rapidly vanishing form of the being who claimed to be Hermes.  "Butbutbut you can't be my _patron god_ ; I'm an _atheist_ ," he howled.  Unhearing, or uncaring, the deity disappeared with a jaunty sparkle, leaving Booster Gold floating in midair over the city and making abortive strangling motions with both hands. 

"Well, that was vaguely bizarre," Beetle said beside him.  Booster turned.  He was dangling from the Bug's skywire and gazing at Booster with a thoughtful look behind his goggles.

Booster didn't shout at Beetle.  Much.  "Vaguely?  I just got _adopted_ or something by somebody I don't believe in!  What's he mean, patron?  What does he even do?"

Beetle scratched his chin.  "If I remember right, he's the Greek god of travelers, tricksters, and...er, thieves."

"Hey!"

"Well, _sorry_!  That's just the way the mythology goes.  Ah, Booster?"

" _What_?" Booster snapped.

The Beetle cowl crinkled in a way that meant Ted was probably wrinkling his forehead.  "Do you feel all right?"

"Yes..." Booster said slowly, surreptitiously checking to make sure all his limbs were in place and he hadn't suddenly grown breasts.  (Hey, it _happened_ sometimes.) "A little itchy, maybe."

"It's just...you're glowing.  A little.  Around the shoulders."  Beetle gestured helpfully.

Booster twisted around, trying to see his own back.  Beetle swore, sounding weirdly awed.

"Booster, get in the Bug right now.  We should land."

"What?"  Booster tried to squash down the panic that was welling up again, despite the...Hermes...whatever thing's disappearance.  "What's wrong?"

"Wellll..."

"Spit it _out_ , Beetle, you're freaking me out!"

Beetle sighed audibly.  "Chalk up one more for the magic-is-frakking-annoying-and-makes-my-sciencey-brain-hurt list.  You appear to be growing wings."

* * *

Beetle managed to convince Booster into the Bug and sitting, which was good because the itching stopped pretty quickly and changed into _hurting like hell_.  And Booster Gold already knew more about pain than he wanted.  He tried to keep quiet, but from the worried looks Beetle kept shooting him and the slightly frantic jokes, he probably wasn't doing too well.  He couldn't honestly devote too much brain power to feeling bad about that though, because it was pretty much all dedicated to _OW_.

* * *

Sometime later - Booster wasn't keeping track very well, what with his processing speed slowing to match the throbbing pain echoing through his chest and back - Beetle pulled him into an apartment and stripped off the top of his costume.  It was pretty thoroughly shredded down the back where the wings had burst through.

"Here, ibuprofen."  Beetle pressed a few pills into one hand and a cool glass into the other.  Booster tossed them back automatically, gulping the water and settling himself, hunched over, on what he vaguely recognized as Ted's bed. 

Beetle was back again, cowl pushed back, pressing a cool pack against his chest.  Booster went limp, forehead leaning against Ted's shoulder.  "Ow," he muttered into the fabric.

The pain slowly dulled, fading to a manageable throbbing ache.

Ted's voice stirred his hair.  "Luckily, I guess he decided to make it heal quickly...  I think muscle strain usually takes months rather than hours."

"Sprock all gods," Booster muttered.

* * * 

"Well?"

"It's not like I've studied human aerodynamics a lot, but they should work," Ted replied, edging around Booster's wings.  His twenty foot wingspan took up most of the room.  He grinned.  "And man, think of the publicity you can milk out of this.  You look positively angelic."

Booster stuck out his tongue and flexed his shoulders experimentally.  His wings, feathers shading from the same bright blond of his hair to a sort of golden-wheat color, shivered, then flapped gently.  He lifted about two inches into the air and sent papers fluttering.

"How is it working?" Ted asked excitedly, fingers tracing unselfconsciously over Booster's pectorals.  "How are you controlling them?  Is it like moving your arms or more of an automatic response like blinking?"

Booster shrugged, which threw off his rhythm and dropped him abruptly back to the floor.  "I don't know.  I'm moving them on purpose, but it's like I don't have to think about how they work."

"Hmm..."  Ted's fingers abandoned Booster's chest to trace along the base of the wings. 

Booster shuddered.  That felt weird and also really awesome, but Ted had the science gleam in his eyes so Booster tried to shove it to the back of his mind.

Ted was muttering equations under his breath, but broke off to order, "Flap hard.  Just once.  I need to see how this is going to affect your balance."

Booster did, and all the papers in the room took off in a tornado of wind along with a fine golden dust that spun around both men, leaving them wide-eyed and windblown.

"Wow," Booster breathed.  Ted's eyes were really blue.  "Can you touch my wings again?  That felt kind of amazing and did I say that out loud?"

Ted nodded wordlessly, still staring at him.

"Oh."

Ted cleared his throat.  "I'm not gay."

"Neither am I."

"I might be willing to consider 'bisexual' though," Ted informed him.  It was a little muffled, as Ted had his mouth plastered to Booster's throat.  Booster thought he'd got the gist of it anyway though, which was good, considering the somewhat embarrassing whine he was making because Ted's fingers were buried in the small feathers at the base of his wings and Ted was _preening_ him, which prickled his new nerve endings like warm fur against bare skin.

Booster's knees didn't appear to want to hold him up anymore.  He sort of slumped to the floor, taking a cooperative Ted down with him.  Ted maneuvered them so Booster ended up sprawled on his front, wings out and stretched flat as well, then hopped over him and straddled Booster's ass, immediately reburying his hands in warm, golden feathers.  Booster moaned appreciatively.  This was challenging 'figuring out that his cock had more than one use' for best discovery ever.  On second thought, the fact that Ted was involved actually pushed it over.  Ted was panting and _his_ cock was rubbing against Booster's ass in a friendly manner through a few layers of cloth, which was also amazing.  In fact Ted, Ted's hands, and Ted's cock were rapidly lining up as Booster's favorite things.  And then Ted's teeth nipped gently at the skin of his shoulders, right where feather met flesh, and his tongue, hot and wet, curled deliberately around the join and Booster was shouting and shaking and coming.

* * *

After Booster had managed to scrape himself up from the Booster-shaped puddle of goo he'd melted into and given Ted an extremely enthusiastic thank-you blowjob, he dragged them both to Ted's bedroom and folded them into the bed.  With one wing tucked along his back, himself wrapped around Ted, and the other wing blanketing the two of them, he settled down with a sigh of deep contentment.

"Well," Ted observed sleepily, "I guess Hermes decided to give you more than one present."

Booster hummed noncommittally, loath to assign any virtue to the actions of a self-styled deity.

Ted snickered.  "Either that or we both just got bitten by a random love bug."

Booster swatted him.

"Birds and the bee...tles?"

"Grife," Booster groaned.  "Sleep."

Ted laughed, then pressed a kiss to Booster's ear. "All right."


End file.
